looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wile
Wile and Meap Meap Meet Priscilla is the third episode of'' The Coyote and Road Runner Show.'' Story Wile woke up and just sat there on his bed waiting. Suddenly, he realized something. "Oh my gosh! Today's the day we're supposed to meet Priscilla!" he realized and ran straight out of his room. Meap Meap was standing right in front of his door too. Pen walked in the front door. Wile saluted. "Ah, hello Wile. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Priscilla," introduced Pen. Priscilla walked in. "Hi! My name's Priscilla! What's your's?" Priscilla asked. "I am Wile! Wile E. Coyote! The E stands for-" Wile began to say. "Oh, no need for all of that. I just wanted to know your first name!" Priscilla explained. "Oh," said Wile. "I better go meet your other roomate," she said walking over to the road runner. "Hi! I'm name's Priscilla! What's your's?" she asked. "Meap Meap!" meaped Meap Meap. "Hi, Meap Meap!" she said. Pen walked in front of his door. "Hey, why don't we all go out tonight? You know? Us all hang out?" Pen suggested. "Sure! As long as Priscilla's going!" Wile said. "Why of course Priscilla's going! Why wouldn't she?" Pen said. "I don't know. Why wouldn't she be?" Wile asked. "...Anyways come on, guys! We're going to the amusent park. "Hooray!" Wile and Priscilla shouted. "Meap Meap!" Meap Meap said in excitement. They soon arrived at a place called Blue Swirl Amusement Park. They walked in. There was a really scary looking rollercoaster called A Doomfully Death. "Hey! How about we go on that one?" Pen suggested pointing at A Doomfully Death. Wile looked at the rollercoaster in fear. "There's no way I'm going on that one!" WIle said while everyone else were walking away to the rollercoaster. Priscilla walked over to him. "Don't worry, Wile. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a ride," she comforted. "Okay!" said Wile walking over to the rollercoaster. Wile was very happy about this. But once the ride started he started shouting "NO! NO! NO! NO!" in horror. He then strated crying. After crying for a while he threw up. When the ride was over he felt all dizzy and sick. "Here Wile. You rest and sit on this bench while me and Pen go ride the Tunnel of Love," Priscilla said and went with Pen to ride the Tunnel of Love. His eyes widened. He snook up to the Tunnel of Love and jumped onto the back of Pen and Priscilla's seat. He stared dreamily at Priscilla. He soon started to sing. ''"Oh, why does the world have to be so cruel? I love you, Priscilla. I really do. But if I revealed my true feelings on you then Pen will kick me out and I'll have no place to stay. This is Secret Love. Yeah, baby. I'm talking about Secret Love. There are many types of love in this world but I have Secret Love which makes it private! Yeah! Which makes it private! Oh, baby I love you. But I can't reveal my emotions because this Secret Love. Yeah, Secret Love. I have to forcefully hide my feelings and I need to tell you somethin now. This is what love is all about. I wanna tell you I love you. I wanna tell you I love you but this is Secret Love..." ''he sang. Soon the Tunnel of Love finished. "Oh, hey! I gotta go. See you guys later! Bye!" Priscilla said and she left. "Too bad Priscilla left. But we can still have a fun time, right guys?" Pen asked. "I'm out of here," said Wile walking away. Pen looked at Meap Meap. Suddenly, the amusent park turned into a disco house with just Pen, Meap Meap, and a DJ. Pen and The Road-Runner both started dancing. Trivia *This is the first time Wile and Meap Meap have had their names in the title of an episode. It is also Priscilla's first time. It is also the first time Pen and Priscilla had a big role. *Wile develops a crush on Priscilla in this episode. *Wile sings a song in this episode because Guns & Roses was too expensive to hire. Category:The Coyote & Road-Runner Show Episodes Category:Perryfan825's Pages Category:Fanon Works